That Little Spark of Hope
by kitty210
Summary: Leo looked dumbfounded as he looked at an old man in wizard robes with an owl on his staff. "My, it seems we have a new hero that will finally defeat Malistare." The old man said. 'What the heck is this old man talking about' Leo thought. All he knew was that he found a cat in the streets last night and next thing he knows, he was here with that old dude.
1. Prologue

**Kitty210: Heyo! I just wanted to try this out so please bear with me?! Oh, and my assistants are Rachael, and the main character Katrina!**

**Rachael: Hello wonderful peoples of Earth!**

**Katrina: I'm just here for the food. **

**Kitty210: I don't know what to put here so… (Points to Katrina)**

**Katrina: -looks up- Huh… oh,yeah. She doesn't own Wizard101.**

**~~Line Break~~**

A small girl the age of 5 was happily playing with her Mom and Dad. She had short pink hair that reached her shoulders and had big innocent eyes. They were in a field of grass and the sun was perfectly shining outside. The little girl's parents watched as their daughter chased a small white butterfly.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look I caught a bwutterfwy!" The little girl cried out with glee as she held a small butterfly in her palm.

"That's good honey! But you should free the butterfly, okay?" The mom said.

"Otay!" The girl said.

The small girl let the butterfly go but as it reached the sky, black smoke started to appear in the sky. That caused the butterfly to die and fall back down to the ground. As the little girl saw this, tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Mommy! The bwutterfwy died!" The girl cried as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Honey, come to your mommy and daddy, right now. Okay?" The mom said as she reached her arms towards her.

"Otay!" The girl said as she ran towards her parents.

The girl hurriedly ran to her parents as they started to hug her. The dad looked up to see the sky start to darken and the grass field started to die. The mom picked her daughter up, making the small girl's hand tighten her fist around her mother's shirt.

"Kitty Kat, we want you to close your eyes no matter what sounds you hear. It'll be your little mission to do so. Okay?" The father asked to the little girl.

The little girl only nodded her head in response, as she buried her head in her mom's chest. The parents started to run to their small cottage which was just a few yards away. As they neared the house, they heard a terrible sound which made the girl flinch. That noise was soon followed by sounds of heavy footsteps coming closer.

"Dear, I want you to go inside right now and hide Kat in the safe room." The dad ordered as he took out a ruby sword.

"But Dear, what about you?" The mother asked worry laced in her tone.

"I'll be fine, but first priority is that you keep our daughter safe." The dad said.

"I'll be joining you, too." The wife said and quickly put a small kiss on her husband's cheek.

She hurriedly ran inside the house and ran into her daughter's room. The mom set her child down and opened a small hidden door under the floorboards. She ushered her daughter in and gave her one last peck on her forehead. Before the mother could shut the door, a small hand grabbed her bigger one.

"Mommy, what's happening?" The girl said, looking at her mom with more tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Mommy needs you to stay down here until Mommy or Daddy says so. Will you do that?" The mom said.

"Otay, but I want to come with you." The girl said.

"No, you have to stay here to be safe." The mom said.

"B-b-but," The girl protested but was stopped by her mom shushing her.

"Mommy will come back but remember this," The mom said as she handed the girl a heart shaped necklace made out of a ruby with tints of black swirling in it," that Mommy and Daddy will always love you. And that someone is here to protect you."

The mother put the necklace around her daughter's neck and hurriedly closed the trap door. As soon as she did though she heard another roar and the ground started to shake. The mother hurriedly ran outside to see a beast of monstrosity with an army of monsters by its side. The mother grabbed a dark brown staff with black vines wrapped around it. The staff had emitted a glow of death which sent some monsters share an uneasy look.

Both the parents nodded at each other before charging at the creatures in full attempt to save their daughter.

**~~ In the present in Unknown person's Pov~~**

And that was the last I saw my parents.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: I hope you like it! This is one of my greatest ideas yet!**

**Kat: Please at least read this so, the sooner this is done, then the sooner I could get out of here.**

**Rachael: Well, nothing exciting today to talk about!**

**Kitty210: Well, except my friends and I have been talking about ghosts and monsters in school and how we see or hear them.**

**Rachael: Now, that! Creeped me out! **

**Kat: Is creeped even a word?**

**Kitty210: Anyways…**

**Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**

**Kat: Um…HELLLOOO! Are you guys ignoring me?**


	2. Intoducing Leo!

**Kitty210: Hey! And welcome to chapter 2! **

**Katrina: Yay! **

**Rachael: It seems you're more hyper than the last chapter.**

**Katrina: It's because Leo gave me this drink that I think says that it has caffeine!**

**Kitty210: Thank Leo!**

**Rachael: Anyways…Thank you, NightSkyWolves for pointing out that I forgot to put the little girl's eye color.**

**Kitty210: Well, drum roll please! (Drum rolls in the background)**

**Katrina: That's right it was...honey yellow eyes with a tint of brown!**

**Kitty210: That reminds me of Shugo Chara.**

**Rachael: She doesn't own Wizard101! And on with the story!**

**~~Line Break~~**

A boy rushed through the now empty streets. His clothes were completely wet because of the pouring rain. His curled brown hair was flattened against his face and his brown eyes still twinkled in the rain. As he rushed past an alleyway, he heard a small yowl coming from it. He immediately stopped and peered through the darkness.

A small black and white kitten was laying in a small cardboard box and what seemed to be injured. The small kitten wailed again, as if trying to catch the attention of the boy. He crept closer to the box and carefully lifted the small kitten in his arms. It shivered violently in his arms and snuggled closer to his wet shirt, trying to get warmer.

"Hey, little kitty. Why are you out here all alone?" The boy whispered.

The only response he got was a small mewl from the kitten.

"Well, I guess my mom won't be mad if I brought you home with me." The boy muttered, and started to walk to his house.

The trip to the house wasn't very far but as soon as they both reached the house, the door was flung open by a woman in her mid-thirties. She had her black hair pulled back into a ponytail and worry was evident in her gleaming brown eyes. She wore a baggy white shirt with some grease stains and had on black pants.

"Leo! I was so worried that you didn't come here five minutes ago!" The lady cried as she flung her arms around her son.

"Mom, don't worry and besides it was only five minutes." Leo replied.

"Still, I can't lose you like I did to your…" The mom trailed off as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I know, Mom and I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but I found an injured little kitten and I didn't want to leave it." Leo explained, as he showed his mom the cat.

"Ohhhh, you are such a kind boy!" The mom squealed as she gently took the kitten in her arms.

"And I think it's injured but I haven't checked, yet." Leo said.

"Why don't you come in, and dinner is ready, so go ahead and eat up." The mom said.

"Okay." Leo replied, and walked towards the kitchen table to gobble up his food.

The mother sat the little kitten down on the living room carpet and quickly ran to the closet to get an old blanket. She arrived no sooner and made a little bed on the ground from the old blanket. She put the kitten on the bed and checked if it had any injuries.

"Oh my poor little kitty! You have a very nasty boo-boo." The mom cried out, as she inspected the large gash on the kitten's right hind leg.

She quickly ran to the cabinet to grab some supplies for the kitten. The mother quickly ran back and did all that chizz. **(Rachael: Really? Really?! Kitty210: Hey! I don't know any of these stuff even though I want to be a veterinarian. Katrina: You even added CHIZZ! That's Leo's job to say all those words! Kitty210: Whatever!) **After she treated the injuries, the mom started to cradle it in her arms like a baby.

"Oh, you are such a cutie!" The mother squealed.

"Mom, I suggest you don't squeeze it to death like that other hamster!" Leo called out, as soon as he heard the squeal.

"Don't worry! Captain chubby-cheeks is in hamster heaven and this little kitten won't go to kitten heaven until its really old." The mom said.

The kitten looked up frightfully at the woman with fear in its eyes. It tried to struggle away and eventually tumbled out of her grasp. It scrambled to where Leo was but found immense pain on its right hind leg. The kitten didn't want to be caught by the crazy lady, in the kitten's perspective, so it dragged itself to Leo without using its hind legs. Leo soon saw the kitten enter the dining room and immediately grabbed the small kitten to save it from his mother.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you but if she starts squeezing then you better run away." Leo joked to the kitten.

"Leo! After you're done with dinner put away your plate and put the kitten bed in your room! I've gotta go now because the boss called me for work!" Leo's mom yelled as she hurriedly put on her jacket and ran out the door.

Leo sighed but did as he was told.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room." Leo said, and he carried the kitten to his room.

Leo's room was just like a normal boy's room. It didn't smell though and it didn't have clothes strewn across the room. The walls were painted black with flames painted on the walls. The carpet was a beige color and a twin bed was put in the far right corner. There was a small table that had a mini flat screen TV on it with a shelf full of video games next to it. Across the room sat a long table full of gadgets and doohickeys. A disassembled x-box 360 sat on the table and tools sat near it. The cat's new disembodied bed sat at the foot of the bed.

"This is my room. Sorry, for the mess." Leo said, as he set the kitten on its bed.

The kitten shook its head as if saying,' It's no problem,' Leo grabbed a baggy white shirt and walked towards the bathroom in the hallway. The kitten looked around the room before settling down on its makeshift bed. Leo soon came back wearing the baggy shirt and blue plaid boxers. He flicked the lights off and climbed into bed. The kitten got up from its bed to go to Leo and snuggled into his arms before both of them fell asleep.

**~~Line Break, 11:59 and Leo's Pov~~**

I woke up to something moving in my arms. It was bigger than the kitten and it felt human-like. I opened one of my eyes to see a small girl around my age which is 15. She had light pink hair that was strewn around her sleeping face. The strangest thing of all is that she had pink cat ears and tail that were a bit lighter than her hair. I've got to say she's really pretty but way out of my league. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and you know what the manly thing I did?

I screamed. I screamed bloody heck. I knew that wasn't manly but what have you done if you found a cat-girl in your bed? That's what I thought! I screamed so hard that it woke up the girl which I think I could wake up anybody with this scream. The girl stirred and opened her eyes which showed confusion.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: Chapters done but I don't think this was very entertaining.**

**Katrina: This was boring.**

**Rachael: Don't you have to be somewhere? Like being with Leo?**

**Katrina: If you really think he's my boyfriend um…No!**

**(Leo pops out of nowhere) Leo: Awww! But I thought you loved me!**

**Kitty210: Sorry, to interrupt this moment but it's getting late so…Leo! (Points to a sleeping Leo)**

**Leo: Huh...I was supposed to say that?**

**Rachael: No dur!**

**Leo: Well…**

**Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! And to all those lovely ladies I will give you a…um free…something!**

**Kitty210: PS. If you want to see what Leo looks like go and search up Leo Valdez. Go to the 4****th**** picture or the 10****th**** even though it doesn't have a lot of curls but yeah that's the picture. **


	3. An Embarrassing Situation!

**Kitty210: Ha! I just realized I could just do this on the website! Thank you Brain!**

**Rachael: You know, that you just called yourself stupid?**

**Kitty210: No I'm not stupid! Kat! Am I stupid?**

**Kat: Um...No! You aren't stupid!**

**Kitty210: Ha! Beat that Rachael!**

**(Leo secretly gives Kat 10 bucks)**

**Leo: Um...****_Anyways_**** on with the story and she doesn't own Wizard101!  
~~Line Break~~**

The pink haired girl stirred in her sleep and slowly her eyes opened. It showed golden-yellow eyes with little specks of brown in it. She looked up at the curly-haired boy curiously, wondering why he screamed like a sissy. Well, Leo wouldn't admit that he screamed like a sissy but to the girl she didn't thought any different. Leo bolted out of his bed to now be seen sitting on his work table while hugging his x-box.

"W-who are you?" Leo stuttered out.

The girl looked at Leo, and tilted her head looking deep in thought," My name? I don't think I have a name."

"Okay. Another question. What are you doing in my bed?!" Leo screamed but not too harsh to not frighten the girl.

"Didn't you notice I was there when you set me on your bed?" The girl asked.

"No. The only thing I remember is the...cat. You're that cat aren't you?" Leo asked, now getting off his work table to come closer to the girl.

"Yeah! Don't you remember me! Oh, and thank you for taking care of my wounds even though your mom did it!" The girl said happily now forgetting about what happened a while ago.

Leo just nodded and took a few more tentative steps towards the girl. In response the girl thought he wanted her to move to go to his bed. Oh, what a bad decision that was! The girl took off the blanket covers and stood up to get out of the way. Leo blushed a beet red to see she was stark naked! He quickly turned his head to the side to look away from the small girl's frame. The girl tilted her head at him in question, not seeing why he looked away.

"Leo? Why are you looking away from me? And why is your face all red?" The girl asked, looking like an innocent child.

"Um... You might want to borrow these." Leo said.

Leo took of his shirt to quickly throw them towards the girl's direction. In reply she gave a questioning look before looking down at herself. She squeaked when she realized why he was looking away. She hurriedly put on his shirt to hide her um...nakedness? **(Kitty210: This is so embarrassing to write and I feel like most of you readers are pretty uncomfortable Rachael: So on with the story before we take too much of your time!) **

"Um...Leo! I'm done now so you could look." The girl said, timidly.

Leo turned his head to see that she had his shirt on. Although the shirt was a bit big on her, Leo couldn't admit that she looked pretty cute in it. She looked just like a doll! To her pale white skin all the way to her silky pink hair. She was a bit short for girls around her age but that just made her look more like a doll.

"I see that now. So, what's your name 'cause I don't want to keep calling you, 'that girl' or 'this girl!'" Leo said trying to lighten up the tension that suddenly grew in the room.

"Um...You see. I don't remember if I have a name." The girl said looking down, with unshed tears threatening to spill.

"Don't cry! I didn't know I would insult you!" Leo said frantically trying to make the girl to not cry.

"It's alright. At least you saved me. That's what counts!" The pink haired girl said happily, with her pink tail now flicking back and forth.

"How about we name you, Kat! For you know your a cat...so your name is gonna be Kat." Leo cried out while pointing his fore finger at the girl now known as Kat.

"That's a terrific name Leo!" Kat cried out with glee as she tackled him in a hug.

"It's no problem. I mean I just can't leave a pretty girl hanging." Leo said now hugging her back.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" Kat asked, looking up at Leo shyly. A tint of pink dusted her pale cheeks.

"Of course I think you're pretty! I mean a girl like you would never even talk to me!" Leo said, looking away with the same blush as Kat. **(Leo: Dude! I did not BLUSH! The Leo man never blushes! Kat: Shut up, Leo. Leo: F-fine.)**

Kat opened her mouth to reply to Leo but a brilliant flash of light surrounding them stop her from doing so. Kat clutched onto Leo tighter, seemingly afraid to let go of him. Leo being Leo didn't know what was happening so all he could do was just stand there looking like an idiot. Scratch that my good friend! Leo was heroically holding onto the small, fragile, weak, but beautiful girl in his arms. Kat looked up at Leo lovingly and leaned up to give him a passionate kiss. klahdklfjoaeujrflkdfplj...Sorry! That was Leo taking over! So, where was I...Oh, yeah! Leo being an IDIOT! So, resume after that.

The light soon dispersed . Leo and Kat let go of each other before looking around at their surroundings. It looked like they were in an old tower of sorts. Someone cleared his or her throat to catch their attention. Leo and Kat turned around to look at an old man in what looked like to be in his hundreds' or maybe thousands'. He wore purple wizard robes with a wizard hat to match it. He held a curved brown staff in his hand with an owl perched on top of it. To top off the wizardly look he had a long white beard.

"It seems we have a visitor. Now don't we Gamma?" The old wizard asked his owl.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: Sorry, if it isn't long!**

**Leo: You didn't put me as heroic as I should be!**

**Rachael: I'm sorry but you are weak! Not strong!**

**(Kitty210, Rachael, and Leo start a fight on that Leo should be a macho man or a wimpy stick)**

**Kat: It seems like I'm the only one left so-**

**Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! **


	4. Leo, the IDIOT! And some ranting from me

**Kitty210: Life sucks.**

**Kat: And why is that?**

**Kitty210: Well…I had half a chapter on the computer but my grandpa decided to delete it.**

**Leo: Wow. That sucks.**

**Kitty210: Yeah, I know. Now Leo do the disclaimer while I try to rethink on what I do on the chapter.**

**Leo: She doesn't own us!**

**Kitty210: Wait! I think Leo was supposed to write this chapter!**

**Kat: Hmm…this is going to be a disaster.**

**~~Line Break, and now it's in the Leo man's Pov~~**

So…um…I'm just gonna wing it here. And I'll tell you what happened. I just hope the author doesn't get mad. Anyways...the blinding flash of light soon disappeared. Instead of my room here, I was in an old medieval tower. I also think I'm going crazy since that old wizard dude just talked to an owl. When the owl, or Gamma the wizard called it, answered it proved to my theory that I, Leo, have gone crazy. Bananas, coo-coo, has become one of those crazy hermits.

"It seems like we do Merle Ambrose." The owl replied to the wizard dude.

I soon decided I should be a man and talk to them, instead of being a coward in front of Kat," Um…who are you people?"

"We, child, are Merle Ambrose, headmaster, and the owl is known as Gamma." The wizard dude or Merle Ambrose, take your pick, introduced himself and the owl.

"Yeah, I heard you guys talking." I mumbled under my breath but it seemed like that old wizard dude had great hearing since he asked me in his wizardly voice," I'm sorry child, but did you say something?"

"Um...No! I don't know what you're talking about?" I replied quickly.

"I see…" Wizard dude said.

"Sorry to interrupt but why did you bring us here?" Kat _rudely _interrupted. **(You could hear some ruckus in the background)** Ahem…I mean Kat said politely in her angelic voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to recall that I have summoned any wizards to the Spiral lately." Merle Ambrose said.

"Then, if you didn't, who did?" Kat asked, with question marks appearing around her head. Whoa dude, you have to lay off the extra sugar since I think I'm hallucinating.

"Why, this young man did." Wizard dude said, pointing a bony finger at me. I pointed to myself looking confused," You mean, me?"

"Yes, you boy. Kat is too weak to do it and we didn't summon you." The owl said.

"Um…I think this is just all a dream and when I wake up I will be in bed with the cat version of Kat. So, will someone hit me on the head?" I said, looking for something that will possibly kill me or knock me out.

"Leo, we're telling the truth." Kat reassured me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen to the girl, boy. This isn't a dream." The wizard dude said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to um…Oh, look! It's Justin Beiber!" I yelled pointing to my right. Everyone turned to that direction and I immediately ran towards the exit. I could hear some yelling to try to get me back and I think I was going crazy but I just heard the wizard dude say this," Aww, there's no Justin Beiber!"

I defiantly think I'm dreaming.

I quickly ran down the stairs two-at-a-time. But, being me, the AWESOME Leo Valdez, I tripped. So, for the next 10 minutes I kept tumbling down the stairs with the occasional face-plant on the stones. My tumbling soon came to an end when my head hit the wooden door that will lead me outside of the,'_ oh so mystical_ world,' where wizards and talking animals exist! See my sarcasm there?

I stood up from the ground only to have me groaning in pain but, I quickly brushed that aside. I took a deep breath and…open the doors! Dun Dun Duuun! My breath caught in my throat as I looked outside at the world before me. And I know you're going to say," I told you so!" Anyways, back to the story…Outside was like I have never seen before.

People in colored robes from all ages were running around with the occasional mythological pet following them. The sky was clear with only a few clouds in the sky and the plants looked healthy like there was no pollution in this world. I saw a group of kids around 12 flying on their brooms or tiger mounts? What? Now, I'm jealous. I mean I want pet tiger or lion to ride on but, my mom told me that it was too dangerous and said that if I did, where would we get all the meat from for the tiger or lion?

Suddenly, someone bumped into me, making me fall to the ground with an," Oof!"

I looked up to see a little girl around the age of 6 on top of me, who quickly got off of me.

"Ah, I'm sorry mister!" The little girl said.

"Nah, it's okay. It happens all the time to me." I replied while using my elbows to help prop me up.

"But, still…Ah I know! Lily! Will you come heal his wounds?" The little girl said, now talking to a little fairy.

"Of course I will, I mean look at his face!" The fairy exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling offended.

"Oh, sorry Mister, I didn't mean to offend you. But, you look like you came back from a hangover." The fairy said.

"Lily! That's rude to say that he came back from a hangover!" The little girl scolded," Wait, what does a hangover mean?"

"Oh, it means…a hangover is ice-cream!" The fairy exclaimed.

"Really?! Then that means I want to have a hangover!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Um…look kid a hangover is-"I got cut off by Lily the fairy.

"Look, don't tell her what it is or you're going to regret it soon." Lily said to me but low enough so the girl couldn't hear. I mean like normally I wouldn't be afraid of a fairy but this one scared me.

"Fine, but what are you going to do?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"This." The fairy said. Her tiny hands now glowed green which caught me by surprise. Her hands slowly put her hands on my cheeks, and they started to grow brighter by the second. As she did that I felt warmth inside me like I ate my mom's famous chicken noodle soup for when I was sick. After a while, the hands stopped glowing and the fairy flittered back to the little girl.

"There you go, Mister! I hope that helped!" The little girl said and skipped merrily on her way with the fairy.

I was confused on what just happened but, decided not to question it. One thing I learned is never question on what happens that seems to be weird. I wonder if the fairy gave me the ability to fly? Hmmm…it wouldn't hurt to try. So, here I was standing on a branch with the wind blowing my hair back. I know, it seems dramatic but I need to do this. I jumped out of the tree with my arms and feet spread out. And with the effect I also said this," I believe I could fly!~~"

You wanna know what happened next don't ya? Well, it seemed predictable to all of you. I suddenly felt wind rush pass me and I saw the clouds next to me. Flocks of birds rushed passed me and I saw a beautiful pegasus on a rainbow beckoning me towards her. Ha, I bet you believed every single word, didn't ya? Well, I was wrong. So, continuing on…I felt the wind rush into my face for only a split second before I hit the cold hard ground. My face had a stinging sensation and I think my nose is broken since there was so many blood coming out of it. My whole body started to ache as I said out a loud," Oww!"

I soon heard footsteps coming my way and lifted my head to see my savior. Her eyes shined with worry and guilt. If you guessed that it was Kat, then you are right on! She soon grabbed both my arms and dragged me towards that cursed tree. She gently propped me up against the tree and was soon examining my wounds.

"Omigosh! Are you alright Leo?" She asked, with worry in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I've been through way worse." I reassured her.

"You sure?"

"Of course! I mean I have crashed a plane on some porta-potties, which I would say that it smelled worse than cow manure." I replied.

"Wow! How did you survive?" She asked me.

"It was easy. I mean like, who doesn't crash a plane into porta-potties?" I exclaimed.

"Leo, only you do that kind of stuff." Kat said, looking at me dead serious.

"Yup! The one and only!" I yelled, flexing my biceps well, of what I had.

Kat giggled at my funniness," Oh, Leo. Now come on, we have to get you to the infirmary."

Kat gave a loud whistle and after a few moments, the ground started to tremble. I looked around but, nothing seemed to be making this noise. I soon found out when I saw a whole arsenal of squirrels? What? Kat pointed at me, then at their hands, and they started to lift me up. I'm pretty impressed that little critters like that could lift up me. I closed my eyes to relax but, that was soon interrupted by Kat and the squirrels, who were talking with their hearts' content. I mean I have no problem with that but they were talking…and they didn't have squeaky voices like Alvin and the Chipmunks. No, they have deep voices which only some men can have. That crossed the line, and I passed out from craziness, tiredness, and the pain from falling off a tree.

**~~Line Break, wait no. It should be…Leo's chat time!~~**

**Leo: So…what do you think?**

**Kat: I thought it was horrible.**

**Leo: What? But, I did my very best! **

**Kitty210: Okay, I'm back and what did I miss?**

**Kat: Oh, nothing much, just that Leo told a little girl that a hangover was ice-cream.**

**Kitty210: He did **_**WHAT?!**_** LEO!**

**Leo: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! And help me! Wait! I didn't tell a little girl a hangover was ice-cream! That fairy did!**

**Rachael: I somehow feel a little left out.**

**~~You know what?! I can't do this! Just imagine him as Leo Valdez! Most of you guys know him from," The Heroes of Olympus series," So, there! :( ~~**

**Kitty210: Ahem! I just wanted to write this in frustration on a movie. It is," Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." So, you can just skip this…I can't believe the directors messed up the movie! Annabeth is supposed to be blond! Not a red head or is it a brunette? Whatever! Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are supposed to be 12 not teenagers! Well, Grover is 28 but, he was supposed to look like 12. Anaklusmos is supposed to be a capped pen not a click pen. You know what? I'm making a list!**

**Hades looks like a punk-rock person.**

**Persephone isn't supposed to be in the movie.**

**What happened to chapter 2! Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death.**

**Grover is supposed to faint! Not Percy! Well, Percy faints later on.**

** Percy isn't supposed to receive Anaklusmos until **_**after**_** he leaves for the quest. If that makes sense.**

**Luke doesn't die, yet.**

** Luke doesn't have his scar.**

** What happened to Clarisse?**

** What happened to the Bathroom incident?**

**Percy's dad isn't supposed to talk to Percy's mind in the movie.**

**What happened to the bus incident?**

** The poodle, Gladiola?**

** Grover doesn't offer money to Charon.**

** What happened to Crusty?**

** The other gods aren't supposed to be at the Throne Room when Percy is there.**

** What happened to the scorpion?**

** Annabeth is supposed to feed Percy Ambrosia when he is at the Big House.**

** Chiron was supposed to be the only centaur at camp.**

** What happened to Mr. D?**

** What about the oracle mummy?**

** Annabeth and Percy don't instantly hook up right after their quest.**

** They don't kiss until," The Battle of the Labyrinth."**

** What happened to the whole explanation about the heart of the west?**

**Okay, I think that's enough ranting. **


End file.
